not an ordinary wakeup call
by Mika Uriah
Summary: Damn Nubbins - beware of the rating. yes I murked around with the timeline a little.


Diclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: thanks adeclanfan of the rusty spoon line *grin*

000

Declan woke up early, his head felt swimmy and dizzy like he was drugged. That had to be it, because he knew he wasn't out and about drinking with his buddies; he tried to remember where he was and why he would be disorientated like that, he remembered that he was in the room that was often assigned to him when he was staying over at Helen's sanctuary; he rubbed his bleary eyes and then he realized what he was seeing, the thing that was confusing him completely: There was a topless girl looking down at him! Not just any topless girl! Ashley Freaking Magnus!

This was something that didn't happen every day, or at all. Declan wasn't sure if he was referring to Ashley or waking up to any hot girl in his room, but, still. Ashley was his boss's just turned 21 extremely hot daughter and the Goddaughter of his own boss and mentor James Watson. Ashley was off limits for more than one reason…okay Ashley was off limits for every reason under every book that was ever written.

He admitted it threw him. Not a lot threw him off. This…This did.

Everything else was normal. There were the bedroom curtains just like most days in the sanctuary, the mid-morning sunlight streaming through the butter yellow material as usual, he could hear the clock radio playing quietly and patiently on the bedside table; not because Declan set it because he needed to wake up but because he needed white noise to sleep soundly.

Normal.

It was just topless Ashley that was out of place.

Not that he was complaining.

Her blonde hair was tumbling about and across her face like she had curtains of her own, her breasts were slightly on the smaller side than what the was used to and were about three shades light than the rest of her skin, it was the middle of August and he could clearly see, through his sleep-clouded eyes, that she'd chose one of those fashionable bandeau bikini tops for the summer. Her nipples were as pink as the plastic nipple on the feeding bottle that had come with those Real Baby Alive Dolls that they often gave to scared little girls at the sanctuary to keep them calm.

Declan blinked again and tried to clear the nightcrust from his eyelids, he thought that maybe it was the yellow light from the curtains that was making them look so pink. Either way, they weren't as girly-pink as the little pink flowers on her panties. Leather and bullets Ashley Magnus wore flowers on her panties…good to know.

Her full lips were parted, far enough to look like she was grinning. Declan sort of raised himself half up and started to say something.

But what to say?

He wanted to say 'is everything okay' but that didn't seem like such a good opening line, he's been woken up for sanctuary related emergencies before, this wasn't protocol.

Declan hung there, halfway to a sitting position, and pulled the sheet up a little further to cover his bare and hairless chest, it was that action that made Declan realize that he was sleeping under just a thin sheet, and his morning boner was tenting away under that thin layer, proudly on the display for the entire world - at that moment, his boss's topless daughter - to see.

He loved how things managed to get more and more awkward this morning.

Now he felt like he had to say something. Anything. So long as it turned the attention away from his erection.

"Nice piercing," he tried, pointing at the glittery garnet in her belly button.

She smiled "thanks, mom went with me and we got matching ones on my sixteenth birthday. Move over." Declan closed his eyes and tried to remove the image of mother and daughter matching piercings from his head or file it away for another day, he wasn't sure which yet.

Had she said "move over?" he pawed at his eyes to try and leer the sleep from them properly. Maybe he was just hearing things maybe he was dreaming and seeing or hearing things, maybe he was dying.

He wondered briefly if it was some sort of wet dream, he's heard from mates that they could be pretty lucid and realistic sometimes, maybe this was one of them? He's tried it once or twice (lucid dreaming: it's when you try to leave yourself a subconsciously-stored trigger word so that you can let yourself know that you're asleep and dreaming, and then you can take over the dream, and basically do whatever you want. ) It's never worked for him before, but he was pretty sure that this is what he would do if he ever did manage to have a lucid dream.

"Avocado. What?"

"Hey, I said move over. You gonna move over or not, Dec?"

He moved over.

"You gonna let me in?"

Declan assumed she'd wanted to sit on the bed, Turns out; she wanted to get into the bed. With him.

"I don't…"

"Have any boxers on? That's OK by me. Ok by you if I take these pants off?"

"I…"

But she already taken off the panties, he was going to ask how she managed to get in here naked but seen her clothes on a chair and didn't bother asking the stupid and pointless question.

She climbed into the bed lifting up the sheet seeing his morning erection - Sliding her long legs over his -boy-hair ones. Her breast brushing his arm.

"Okay" she said and waited for me to start. He was supposed to be doing something apparently.

Declan was at a loss, and his expression said as much

"I want...I NEED to have sex with you Declan, I always had this crush on you and I don't know why but I woke up and I just...I was CRAVING you Dec."

He squinted at her a bit "does your mother know you're in here?"

She laughed, it was slightly patronizing: "fuck no, she'll remove your balls with a rusted spoon, besides; does that really matter?" She took hold of his cock under the sheet. It was hard to miss. She started to stroke it. His balls drew up into a tight little avocado (hence the trigger word) and prepared themselves for action.

"I...could ya stop that for a minute, love? Please?" he rolled his eyes at himself he couldn't believe he just said that.

She let go and rolled back away from Declan, "you're not okay with this are you?"

For a second Declan felt horrible and he thought that she was going to get out of bed.

He had to think straight and fast.

"Ash...it's not that, you're a gorgeous girl and I'd lose my left nut to be with you, but, I just don't want to do anything with you that'll cause you to regret or hate me after."

"I'm an adult,"

"I know," he touched her shoulder gently.

"Just sex. Just...God please fuck me Declan, you won't have to call me later and mom'll never find out."

His cock was definitely okay with it, it was leaking onto the sheet already wondering what the holdup was.

"You know I'm 21 you were at my birthday party, Dec, all I'm asking for is two or three minutes, tops, please?" she moaned 'please' and it almost drove him over the edge, Declan nodded. "Okay. We don't need this then, do we?" she decided, dragging the sheet off of them and tossing it aside. Then she got onto her knees and straddled his belly, facing him, her pale little tits all pointy and alert.

With expertise and expert of detachment, she took hold of his cock again, raised it to an appropriate angle and sat herself back onto it.

Fuck she was tight, like, never been fucked before tight "Ash…" Declan tried but his voice came out strained "are…Is this your first?" he asked her before she started moving.

She snorted and shook her head "cute," was her response and she put her hands on his shoulders when was confident that she was all the way in, she started to jig up and down; she closed her eyes and threw back her head, her blonde hair dancing about her face as she bounced up and down. She let go of his shoulders and raised herself up a bit. He could feel his stiffness moving about inside her, angle-wise. A couple of sometimes inside of her, one of them Declan, one of them Ashley, lined up in what was clearly the correct way, and Declan could feel a sudden pleasing sensation that stretched from the tip of his dick to the soles of his feet.

"Ash...I..."

She froze.

"Not yet, Dec, please?"

He had been pushing into her, he realized, once she frozen. He stopped the pushing and tried to think about unsexy things.

"You okay now?"

"I…I think…"

"I can feel you going soft," she cocked her head to the side "you're meant to calm down not stop it altogether. Are you ready now?" she said after a few minutes and Declan nodded. Again she started with the bouncing up and down, which was actually quite nice, if anyone was to ask Declan at that moment, he sat up and captured one of her pretty pink nipples in his hot mouth and rolled it around with his tongue a bit he gripped and at her back to pull her closer, trying not to leave finger print bruises on her back, but, it just felt so damned good.

It was when she started this sawing motion with her hips with her pussy wrapped around him that he lost it, for the first two seconds of the orgasm it was in absolute heaven. There was no other way that James Watson's protégé could explain the feeling of filling Ashley Magnus over and over again with ribbons of hot white seed.

For about two seconds after, Declan had came in Ashley he felt ashamed that he finished before her, that's never happened to him with a girl before, then for the rest of the time they were together he wanted to do the whole thing over and over again.

"Okay," she said when she'd had enough sticking around time, she stood up, just like that, lifting herself off of Declan, his cock flopped out of her, all slick with his cum. She stood over him, tottering unsteadily on the mattress, "thanks."

She half climbed, half jumped off the bed and flicked the her blonde hair back and ran her fingers through it just enough to pull it through the black pony tail elastic that was on her wrist, "do you have any tissues?" she asked, not looking at Declan, but at a mystery novel that was on his side table.

"Sorry, left the wank box at home, love" he teased, she pouted and he wanted to kiss her, she shrugged and slipped on the panties with the little rosettes and they seem silly now to him because of what they done and he couldn't place why; he watched her get dressed in a tank top and yoga pants as if she was going to the gym.

"Thanks," she smiled softly and slipped out of his room barefoot at the same time his cell phone rang, he picked it up and frowned. It was a text from Will Zimmerman:

**Help! - Nubbins escaped! - Will. **

Declan threw the phone back onto his side table and put his head on the pillow and his arm over his eyes as if to block out everything that happened "bloody hell!" was all he could manage to get out.


End file.
